Protect
by GothicFruitBat
Summary: Rinne doesn't forgive unjust death and he tries to not let it happen at all costs. So when a killer is on the loose and Sakura Mamiya's parents are away the only thing he can do is stay at her house and watch over her. CHAPTER 1 EDITED AND STUFF ADDED!


**Protect **

**Chapter **1**: That Day**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RIN-NE or any of its wornderous characters. But I... want to...**Summary: Rinne doesn't forgive unjust death, so when he hears about a murderer in the area he immediatly warns Sakura! What a convience her parents just went on a cruise to Hawaii and won't be back for two months! Read to find out how a little protecting will go a long way!

* * *

Summary: Rinne doesn't forgive unjust death, so when he hears about a murderer in the area he immediatly warns Sakura! What a convience her parents just went on a cruise to Hawaii and won't be back for two months! Read to find out how a little protecting will go a long way!

* * *

It was pretty much a normal day; The sun was shining, a few clouds in the sky, about eighty one dew drops on the window. Nothing was really out of place at first glance. But there was a desk behind the young girl who could see spirits. A desk without a person to fill it, an empty cold chair that would never be sat in by the same person again.

It was still morning though, not everyone had arrived yet so there was still the chance the girl would show up, right? Well there was no sure way to promise that. Sakura could not see the future, only spirits, so she did not know. But she sure hoped the person would arrive, for whatever reason she hated seeing someone missing from class. She always got the slight tinge that they died due to some tradgity.

And though she never ignored the tinge it always seemed to be wrong. She always silently sighed in relief when that tinge was wrong, and never thought it would be right. But today there wasn't any second thought that the girl wouldn't eventually show. She knew that girl, she was always late. But always there by attendance, which was now and she wasn't here.

When the teacher didn't call out the girls name she knew something was wrong. Yet no one, not even her closest friends asked where she was. Either they didn't care or they knew she moved or whatever.

_'Did I miss something?'_ She asked herself.

Seeing as no one else was going to ask she raised her hand. Rinne Rokudo looked up at her to see if something was wrong, but being all too polite he waited.

The teacher, out of the corner of his eye saw her hand and looked up, "Yes Mamiya-san," he asked.

"Where is Kishi Notasuki, did she move or..." she trailed off. The expression on her teacher's face said it all.

He spoke the truth anyway, "I was hoping no one would notice that she was gone. Now I have to tell you all."

And so he told it, he told the tragic story of how Kishi Notasuki was brutally raped and murdered on her way home from the library. Sakura sunk to her seat, the desk behind her gave chills. She lowered her head to her desk and closed her eyes. She had known the girl fairly well, she could have said they were friends. And now one of her few friends was gone. Kishi's close friends got up and ran out of the room crying.

The teacher allowed them off from work for the remainder of the day. Tsubasa walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. But Rinne? He just stared at her. He didn't have the slightest clue of what to do. Sure was a shinigami, sort of, and he saw death every day. But he didn't know what to do with a living girl who had lost a friend. Wasn't that what her girlfriends were suposed to do? So why were they across the room talking about Mari's new cell phone cover?

So with many a regret waying down on his shoulders, Rinne sighed as he sat there and let her be. He figured she needed some time to think. At the end of the day their teacher came back in and told the students that Kishi Notasuki's killer had claimed many lives this week in the same way. He encouraged his students to keep all doors and windows locked, and to be indoors by seven. Then he let them go.

As the kids left the room the girls talked about how they had dates at seven that they refused to miss. The boys talked about how it was a "good way to go" as they put it and left the room as if nothing happened. As Kishi Notasuki had never been. Even her friends were talking about other things now. Was this really what happened when someone died?

Tsubasa lightly tapped upon Sakura's hand. She rose up her head, her face was slightly red.

"Mamiya-san, you okay? Would you like for me to walk you home, just so you'll be safe?" he said smiling and leaning towards her slightly.

She looked to her right, Rokudo-kun must have gone "home" already. She wanted to see him before she went home, and after what had happened today she wasn't in the mood for one of Tsubasa-kun's outbursts on hers and Rokudo-kun's relationship.

"No thankyou, Tsubasa-kun, I have somewhere to be. And don't worry I will be fine." she promised as she grabbed her stuff and ran out the door to Rokudo-kun's place.

Tsubasa stared after her, _'Mamiya-san you... When you have had such a tragedy happen, you always go to Rokudo instead of me.'_ He thought as he tighened his bag around his shoulder and slowly walked out of the classroom...feeling as though he had lost again.

* * *

"Sakura-sama!" Rokumon shouted with glee as he jumped into the girl's arms.

"Hey," she replied back at the little black demon cat.

Rinne thought this was as good as a time as any to ask her, "Sakura Mamiya, are you okay?" he asked standing from his current seat on the floor.

She allowed Rokumon to climb on her shoulder before she gently smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm just glad she didn't become a spirit! I don't think I could stand it to actually see her dead, hearing about it was enough..." she trailed off, the tiny hole in the wood floor became very interesting.

He didn't beleive her tough guy---girl act, but refused to question it more. After all asking more questions would only hurt her, he couldn't bear to see her hurt. So he dropped it and brought up a new subject,

"Well," he started crossing his arms, "May I ask why you are here then?" he took a step towards her and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Oh..um, well, You just suddenly left and I thought something was wrong."

"Oh. No, nothings wrong I just wasn't in the mood for Jumonji and his bickering." he said as if it was nothing.

She turned slightly to the door, "Oh well I must be going home now. Bye Rokudo-kun, bye bye Rokumon-chan!" she said before Rinne stopped her.

He had grabbed her by the hand, she was used to this. It happened at least five times a week, and being the reflex she imediatly turned around.

"Didn't you hear the teacher? Several girls have been murdered, I refuse to allow that to happen to you, Sakura Mamiya. Please, let me walk you home." he offered and she couldn't turn him down.

He let go of her hand and walked across the room to put on his haori of the underworld. Then he walked back to her and grabbed her hand again, and off they went.

* * *

Okay all edited and stuff added! What do you guys think? Any good?


End file.
